Shield Plus
Shield Plus is an ability word shared between each of the 5 monocolored civilizations. Details This ability is featured on creatures, cross gears, and spells. It enables you to put a card under one of your Shields. This does not increase your shields; this only puts a card under your shield and the entire card stack is considered one shield. Therefore, if the shield with the stack is broke, the entire stack is returned to your hand. However, any Shield Triggers that are in the stack of shield cards will be activated at the same time, making them good for shield trigger oriented decks. This ability word has 3 variants; *Double Shield Plus *Super Shield Plus *Ultra Shield Plus Reminder Text The latest reminder text for Shield Plus reads; Example Cards with the Shield Plus ability category=Shield Plus uses=Template:Cardtable Rulings *Q: How do you play "Shield Plus"? **A: You add the top card of your deck under 1 of your shields. Regardless of how many cards there are, it is still considered 1 shield. *Q: Are all shield plus abilities the same? **A: No, they may have a different way of activating it. For example, Pure Landers's shield plus ability activates when it is put into the battle zone, while Hyou, the Oracle's Shield Plus ability activates when it is destroyed. *Q: What do you mean by "A card under a shield"? **A: All cards are considered one shield. If that shield is returned into your hand, all cards in it get returned into your hand. If the shield gets put into your graveyard, all cards in that stack are put into your graveyard. If an effect allows you to see the shields, all cards under it will be revealed. The shield will have the effect of all cards in the bunch. (Such as a Shield Force ability) *Q: Do you have any limits on how many cards you can have under a shield? **A: No, there are no limits on how many cards you can have under 1 shield. *Q: Can your opponent check the number of the cards under the shield? **A: Yes. *Q: My opponent breaks a shield consisting of 3 cards and shield triggers are under all of the cards. May i play all 3 shield triggers? **A: Yes. *Q: Does your shield count increase for each card under your shields? **A: No. Each stack of cards is considered 1 shield. *Q: Does your number of cards in your shield zone increase for each of your cards in a shield bundle? **A: Yes. If you have 3 cards under a shield, you have a total of 4 cards. *Q: Ladio Yaesar, Super Divine Dragon has Super Shield Plus. How do you play it? **A: Aside of the number of cards it's basically the same as a regular shield plus. Color percentages There are a total of 13 cards with the Shield Plus ability, which divide by civilization as such: * = 46.2% (6) * = 7.7% (1) * = 15.4% (2) * = 7.7% (1) * = 23% (3) Category:Ability Word